Sing Me to Sleep
by TheCatsMeow8562
Summary: Jounouchi Has been drowning in his feelings ever since he realized he was gay. Coming out to his friends was stressful but a fulfilling experience. Coming out to his family was a brutal experience that tore him apart. Having the the news spread around school has been slowly killing him. This is a story of coming out and learning to accept yourself for who you R. TRIGGERWARNING!R-M.


Hello!

 **WOW!** It sure has been a long time since I have been active on this site. Well I am back with some more wonderfully depressing shit that I have thought up. Y'all have probably realized I am complete trash and when I love a character I tend to shit bricks on them... I am Horrible. (TT_TT)

This story actually has a definite meaning to it. **And IT MIGHT BE TRIGGERING TO SOME! I MUST WARN YOU! ANGST. HURT/COMFORT. MENTIONED DEPRESSION. MENTIONED PANIC ATTACKS. AGORAPHOBIA. PLEASE PLEASE UNDERSTAND**.

I am majoring in Human Rights and this is a large issue for MANY INDIVIDUALS. This is such a heart wrenching topic that it took me a long to decided if I truly wanted to bring this to the attention of the tens to hundreds or the however many amounts of people who might read this.

The LGBTQ+ community goes through so much hurt and pain every single day of their lives. Some people live in constant fear and pain and some people hate themselves for being true to who they are. I want this story to be a message to people what is actually happening around the world. That no matter how happy someone looks on the outside doesn't mean they are happy inside. I have met many people and have heard many stories. Why should people be afraid to live in their own world. Afraid to walk into their own Homes... not sure if they tell the truth their parents will disown them or try to 'correct' the Gay, Trans, bisexuality out of them. Going to school pretending to be someone who they aren't because they are afraid their friends will leave them if they find out. Afraid if they are welcome in this world. Scared to be beaten for loving another **HUMAN BEING. AFRAID OF THEMSELVES.**

 **PLEASE. WE ARE ALL HUMAN. THERE IS NO DIFFERENCE BETWEEN US. WE ALL LOVE. WE ALL LOSE. WE ALL BREATHE THE SAME AIR. WE ALL HAVE THE RIGHT TO BE SECURE IN OUR OWN BODIES AND MINDS. PLEASE BE COURTEOUS AND ACCEPTING.**

 **LOVE YOURSELF FOR WHO YOU TRULY ARE!**

Please. This story is meant as a message for acceptance and understanding. These events actually happen to people. They live through these horrible experience and sometimes they don't have anyone to lean on. **Please. BE A SHOULDER. BE A HAND TO BE HELD. BE THE HUG THAT SOME DESPERATELY WANTS BUT IS TO SCARED TO ACCEPT.**

We are all human. We all deserve the same respect and love as anyone else.

So please while reading this... remember it's a message. We need to stop hating. We need to accept and love. **EVERYBODY and EVERYTHING ABOUT THEM**.

Remember these words:

 **LOVE IS NOT A CRIME.**

Thank you for reading this. And if you think this will be too much or too painful for you I want you to know **I LOVE YOU AND SUPPORT YOU**. You don't need to read but I just want you to know you are beautiful and **YOU ARE MEANT FOR THIS WORLD. YOU BELONG HERE. YOU ARE WHO YOU ARE AND THERE IS NO SHAME IN BEING HAPPY TO BE YOURSELF. LOVE IS NOT A CRIME!**

Well please enjoy. I hope my message reaches you.

* * *

Chapter 1

Out of everything; all the shit he has ever gone through: His parents divorcing, being separated from Shizuka, Hirutani, Duelist kingdom, The time Duke was being an ass, Battle city, the whole Noah 'shit' situation, the finals of Battle city, just all the crap he has been through up until now. Nothing had ever been this hard. His palms were sweating and it felt like every single muscle in his body was vibrating and quivering all at once. He felt physically sick to his stomach as well as the anxiety he thought he overcome years ago was building up ready to burst. It felt like he was going to puke then faint in it.

"So... Dude what was so important that you had to call this conference meeting at Yugi's place?" The joking tone in Honda's voice did little to lift Jounouchi's spirit. Honda quickly sobered and his joking smiling persona quickly converted to one of worry at Jounouchi's silence. Jou took a moment to stare at all his friends. Yugi, giving a kicked puppy look. His palpable worry exuding from him like steam. Anzu, looking worried and about ready to burst out with her 'we're all friends' speech, Bakura looking interested with an underline of concern. While Otogi looked uninterested yet eager all at once.

Jounouchi took that moment to breathe deeply into through his nose and exhaled it in a loud shaky breathe, sounding almost like sob.

He could do this.

He could do this.

He couldn't do this.

He was panicking and he knew it. But when something so fundamentally important to your internal and external character. That you had been suffering through since you discovered it a few years ago. So suffocating. It felt like it was eating him alive. That if he didn't tell someone he was sure to burn up from the inside out.

"Jounouchi... you're really worrying us."

"No matter what Jou-kun, we'll be here for you. We can help you so please rely on us."

Yugi's voice was what solidified Jounouchi.

He could do this!

Opening his mouth nothing came out. Clearing his voice he tried again.

"I-I.. I'm..."

It was like a punch to his stomach. A burning pain that solidified and spread throughout his body. Tears filled his eyes and next thing he knew he was crying uncontrollably. Messy tears spilled down his cheeks. Raspy sobs left his chest and he came to the realization that he had arms around him. Yugi was hugging him.

"I-I'm..."

"Please Jou-kun tell us what's wrong! What happened?"

Taking in deep lungfuls he told himself to pull it together. They wouldn't hate him. Be rational. After everything they've been through they wouldn't abandon you for this. With a courage he didn't feel like he actually possessed Jounouchi pulled himself together to finally spit out his sentence.

"I... I t-think I'm interested in guys..."

Silence filled the room. The only sound was Jounouchi's labored breathing.

"Actually.. I know I am. I'm Gay."

With a jolt Jou felt Yugi's arms tighten around him. He peered down to stare at Yugi's beaming face.

"Jou-kun. Thank you." He pulled away and reached his arms up to place his small hands on the blonde's tear stained cheeks. "Thank you for thinking so much about us. I am glad you care so much for us to tell us this. We mean so much to you that you would cry over it. Thank you!"

Yugi had tears in his eyes as he finished speaking, releasing Jounouchi's face as he stepped back to let Anzu hug him tightly crying into his shoulder. In between her blubbers she was saying 'how much she loved him. That nothing could possible deter her from him'. Once Anzu stepped back Jou went through the similar treatment from all his friends minus Otogi who shook his hand and said 'if he ever had a gay experience he'll come straight to Jou' which resulted in the back of his head being smacked by Anzu. Jounouchi smiled and let a few watery laughs out. The burn in his chest dowsed by all his friends love and understanding.

"I know you guys would accept me... but it's just.. the scariest thing I have ever done. I know how unaccepted it is here... I just.. I couldn't keep it inside anymore. It felt like I was suffocating. Living a lie..."

"Jou-kun. Thank you for telling us. It means a lot." Tilting his head, Yugi smiled gently. "We will always be here for you!"

"You guys are the first people I've told... I haven't even told my dad..."

"How do you think that will go?" Honda's voice was definitely worried. "Do want one of us to be there with you?"

"No. I think it should be just me. He loves me... he shouldn't take it too horribly."

"Alright since everybody is already here! Why don't we all watch a movie and relax!" Anzu chirped as she went in search of something funny and uplifting. Yugi quickly following to help.

Sitting down. Jou let himself relax. A smiling blooming across his face. He no longer had to hide his true self to his friends anymore. The weight that lifted off his shoulders felt like a triumph. He was surrounded by people who loved him and truly cared. They were there to support him. Nothing in this moment could bring him down.

He watched with a smile as Anzu and Yugi came back hoisting a romantic comedy in the air for all to see. A collection of groans and whoots filled the air. Honda plopped beside him and wrapped an arm around Jou's shoulder shooting him a smile. Jounouchi laughed and laid his head on the brunettes shoulder. The couch sank as Yugi made himself comfortable on the other side of him. Anzu sidling onto Yugi's other side. Bakura and Otogi settling on the floor.

Everything felt right.

Everything felt complete for once in a long time.

Jounouchi decided to ignore the foreboding sense of dread that settled itself in the back of his mind. Thinking it was a bit of his earlier anxiety.

Everything was going to be fine... Wasn't it?

* * *

So... This is chapter 1 of a multi-chapter story. This story is about the mistreatment of people in the LGBTQ+ community. So it won't always be as happy as this chapter was. It will proceed to darken as the story progresses. All the material covered in the story will be real life experiences. So please be cautioned and warned.

Thank you for reading Chapter 1 and I look forward to seeing you all in chapter 2.

 **LOVE IS NOT A CRIME.**


End file.
